Este lado de la red
by Karu-suna
Summary: Tsukishima es un bastardo sin corazón y todos lo saben pero para Karasuno eso no importa.


Hey! Que haces en el fandom de Haikyuu! Cuando no has seguido con tus contis de Kurobasu?!...

Am…sí estem… lo siento? XD de verdad que me vi por segunda vez el anime y no puedo dejar de estar impresionada on la animación, es de las mas detalladas y perfectas que he visto y me encanta, fuera de que la trama y los personajes son bastante envolventes.

Extraño que lo primero que haga aquí sea con Tsukki cuando hasta ahora mi personaje favorito es Suga pero ese bastardo rubio tiene un "no sé qué" que hace que lo ame XD, en fin, les dejo este pequeño oneshot que salió en un día de ocio, veamos si sale algo más de estos lindos cuervos a futuro.

***Este lado de la red***

No es algo nuevo, todos lo saben, sus compañeros de curso, profesores, sus vecinos, hasta sus padres, los pocos amigos con los que se ha topado a lo largo de su corta vida, todos lo saben inclusive él mismo, es un bastardo si consideración y punto.

Su personalidad tan seca y brutalmente honesta lo ha metido en más de un problema pero no es como si se tratase de algo que esté dispuesto a cambiar, como que el cielo es azul y la noche oscura, como que Hinata es un parlanchín hiperactivo y Kageyama un estúpido Rey con talento, él es así y ya.

No hay un momento en su vida que pueda definir con exactitud lo que marcó su carácter, es un hijo de familia, padres amoroso con trabajo estable y un hermano que aunque algunas veces ausente es un buen hermano, tiene a Yamaguchi como pegoste y fiel compañero- no se queja- y encima es un excelente estudiante, buenas notas y buen rendimiento en el club deportivo al que pertenece así que no, (al menos hasta el momento) no puede definir un "antes" y un después".

Meses atrás, cuando llega a Karasuno sabe que las cosas no cambiarán, tomará sus clases, hará compañeros nuevos-porque son solo eso, compañeros y ya- hará su parte como miembro del club de voleibol y listo, su vida seguirá tal como hasta ahora, va bien, su plan de vida a corto plazo va viento en popa.

Tsukishima está conforme con su forma de llevar las cosas, es una tranquila rutina que lleva acabo sin quejas, no se preocupa por lo que suceda afuera de lo que él mismo busca ni de lo que el resto del mundo pueda decir de él, que si "Ese maldito de Tsukishima se cree mucho" o "Ese engreído cuatro ojos no es la gran cosa" poco le importa.

Tadashi se le acerca en varias ocasiones, tres veces y media al mes si hace un promedio, y lo cuestiona sobre su carácter, el porqué de sus acciones, porque no trata de ser más amable o porque no puede evitar los insultos y los sarcasmos de vez en cuando pero tras su profundo silencio y mirada inquisidora el otro desiste, suspira y da por visto el tema, al día siguiente esta de nueva cuenta a su lado haciéndole segunda de igual forma.

Todo eso es indiscutible, demasiado obvio, es por eso que con toda su astucia e intelecto no puede entender lo que sucede a su alrededor apenas abre los ojos.

Es claro que hay caos, el _por qué _no lo entiende, pero aún no es capaz siquiera de ver con claridad, solo manchas y sombras, piensa que de algún modo perdió sus lentes pero puede sentir la montura sobre las orejas, escucha voces hablando, algunas molestas, otras con un tono que le suena preocupado, algunos murmullos y chistidos, pasos.

-Guarden silencio, tranquilos todo está bien…

-Pero Tsukishima!

-Hinata baja la voz…

Es su nombre, la voz del más pequeño del equipo y la de Suga a su lado, casi junto a su oído, la grave del capitán pidiendo orden y a lo lejos un grito con algo que no entiende pero identifica como proveniente del libero del equipo.

-Está despertando!

-Hinata!

Nuevamente el pelirrojo, esta vez seguido del llamado Rey, por fin logra enfocar, sus anteojos parecen funcionar de nuevo, se entera de que esta recostado en el suelo cuando las vigas metálicas y las luces colgantes del gimnasio aparecen sobre él.

-No te muevas Tsukki ya viene la ayuda

-¿He?

Es lo que logra balbucear al ver a Yamaguchi a su lado sosteniendo su mano, es complicado, en verdad no entiende nada, intenta regresar un poco unos segundos atrás, hasta ahora lo único que comprende es que por algún motivo está tumbado en la duela de la cancha, con sus compañeros rodeándolo, observa lentamente su alrededor, Tadashi está hincado a su diestra con expresión de angustia y ojos llorosos, sube un poco la mirada y puede ver a Suga casi sobre él, entiende que está recostado sobre sus piernas y con ambas manos del setter sosteniendo su cabeza por ambos lados como evitando que se mueva, el tacto es cálido y lo hace enrojecer ligeramente pero no se centra mucho en ello.

A la izquierda Hinata lo mira igual, lloroso y con un enorme puchero en sus labios y para su sorpresa Kageyama a unos metros dudoso da pasos en círculos mirándolo de vez en vez, puede palpar la ansiedad en él pero igual lo deja pasar, son los gritos en la entrada lo que llama su atención y escucha varios pares de pisadas acercándose a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Un apurado Takeda cruza su campo de visión, no se ha movido ni un centímetro-más por la enorme confusión que se carga que por otra cosa- y puede ver al resto del equipo acercarse.

-Se ha golpeado en la cabeza-explica el pecoso casia grito.

-Estábamos en medio de la práctica y un balón a salido mal justo cuando Tsukishima ha saltado para un remate, cayó sobre él y se fue de espaldas, su cabeza rebotó en el piso.

La explicación de Daichi es más clara, más calma y logra entenderlo aun cuando no recuerde ni una palabra de lo dicho, lo piensa un poco y se da cuenta que en verdad le duele la cabeza y un poco el cuello, un ligero tirón en el tobillo, no lo ha notado hasta que se ha mencionado, lo último que tiene en su memoria es estar comenzando el entrenamiento, frente a él tiene a Daichi lanzando pases, los ruidos comunes del gimnasio, salta para tirar y al caer la superficie cambia drásticamente, algo esférico bajo su pie le hace perder el equilibrio y luego nada.

-Está despierto- menciona lo obvio el mayor pero se acerca para revisarle de cerca.

-Sí, apenas reaccionó

-¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente?

-Cerca de dos minutos

El silencio vuelve mientras el maestro chequea sus pupilas, logra ver por el rabillo del ojo al entrenador entrar con la misma prisa, el entrenamiento recién empezaba y los adultos no han entrado cuando todo ocurre, esta vez es quien aparta al castaño y son sus manos las que se pasean por su cabeza, palpando entre sus cabellos, puede escuchar claramente a Tanaka explicando nuevamente lo ocurrido a la estrella del equipo, aun con todos en el mismo lugar solo pocos han presenciado todo y entiende la inquietud que se ha provocado.

-Tsukishima…¿me escuchas?

Parpadea confuso y se vuelve enfocando al mayor, no ha dicho palabra y se golpea mentalmente por ello, se siente idiota al no procesar todo como cree que debería.

-Sí, lo siento

Varios suspiros de alivio salen a eco y nuevamente se permite pasear su mirada por los presentes, no puede evitarlo ¿Qué es tan importante? Solo ha caído y si se siente un tanto adolorido pero solo eso.

-¿Te duele algo?¿ves borroso o escuchas algún zumbido?

-Estoy bien

Es claro que su acostumbrado tono seco y monocorde no deja conforme al mayor, lo ha visto arrugar la frente y tomarle el pulso.

-Solo…me duele un poco la cabeza… y e l cuello

-Vale, confiaré en lo que dices

-Lo…lo siento! En verdad lo siento!

El rubio gira en dirección al grito, Shoyo se inclina casi rozando su nariz con la propia, las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos como esperando una pequeña señal para salir.

-Oi…aparta

Aunque lo pide, su voz grave y baja, el pelirrojo niega y sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

-He sido yo, no he atrapado el pase de Kageyama y por eso has caído, lo siento!

-Hinata ha sido un accidente, no debes preocuparte estas cosas pasan

Es el mismo Ukai el que lo explica intentando calmar los gritos, está seguro que Tobio le saltará de un momento a otro para hacerlo callar y lo que menos quiere es que el ruido alimente esa jaqueca que va en aumento.

-Pero…

-Ya…calla, no es nada

Kei se sorprende ante sus propias palabras pero no quiere una disculpa, no la necesita y tampoco todo el jaleo que se ha armado, no tiene importancia, tiene tiempo jugando voleibol y sabe que los accidentes ocurren, no es nada.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Tsukki asiente no muy seguro a la pregunta de su entrenador y siente al apoyo del Suga a su espalda ayudándolo a erguirse, una mano en su cabeza presionando una toalla fría contra sus cabellos, la sangre se remueve tras sus parpados y se balancea sintiendo nuevamente algún tope humano en sus extremidades, cuando abre los ojos nuevamente un par de dedos palpan su frente.

-Estás bastante pálido y tienes un enorme chichón, será mejor ir a la enfermería

-Estoy bien

Una vez más ve negativas y continúa sin entender, comienza a molestarse.

-Vamos Tsukki, te ayudaré

Tadashi pasa su brazo alrededor de su cintura y ve a Asahi acercándose para hacer lo mismo del otro lado, apenas logran erguirlo un poco debe apoyarse en ambos para no golpear el pie que le punza, no ha tenido opción y bufa con hastío, Takeda se acerca y detiene todo movimiento.

-¿Te duele el tobillo?

-No es nada

-Lo has levantado, te duele

-No es nada

-Oi…-la voz firme de Kageyama rebota en la sala ganado todas las miradas- podrías dejar de ser un borde y agradecer la ayuda

Eso sí que lo molesta y no puede evitar hacerlo saber, pero igual no le dará el gusto al moreno y deja aflorar la mejor de sus sonrisas sarcásticas.

-Disculpe su alteza pero aun siendo un plebeyo tengo derecho a no estar de acuerdo con su dictadura

-Tsukki!

-Cállate Yamaguchi- sus ojos se fijan en su amigo con molestia pero no tardan en volver directo al setter- no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, no como si les importara realmente

Espera un nuevo grito de su compañero pero su nombre a grito por parte de su capitán logra helarle los huesos, sabe que cuando se enoja es de temer.

-No sé qué ha ocurrido para que piense eso Tsukishima pero estás muy equivocado

-Es cierto-interviene Koshi dolido- somos un equipo

-Es verdad!-un nuevo grito del pelirrojo- bueno, es cierto que a veces te detesto…!

-Hinata!-grito colectivo.

-Es verdad! Pero aun así eres parte del equipo y…!

-Todos los que están de este lado de la red son tus aliados! ¿Lo olvidas?!

Nishinoya interrumpe al menor, su mirada fiera fija en él, todos lo observan y por un segundo se siente intimidado, como en medio de un partido en el que va perdiendo, no es normal, esa empatía, esa preocupación por él no es normal y lo turba.

-Es cierto Tsukki

La suave voz de Tadashi lo llama y siente las mejillas arder, el corazón palpitar con fuerza, es algo que jamás había sentido antes, sentirse estimado por lo que es.

-Somos amigos

Vale, que de pasar de "equipo" a "amigos" es extremo, apenas y está asimilando ese (para él) repentino interés, está por reclamar algo, tiene orgullo pero lo que sigue lo desarma aún más, el rey.

-Tsukishima, lo siento, es cierto que ha sido por un descuido mío.

-Y mío! Mío también!

Al chillido de Hinata le sigue el silencio, no sabe a dónde mirar, está realmente sorprendido, hasta cierto punto perturbado, es Suga como buen guía el que aplaude ligeramente llamando la atención.

-Vale, ya fue suficiente basta de culpas, Hinata, Kageyama no es su culpa ¿ok?-declara dirigiéndose a los menores que medio renuentes asienten- y Tsukishima- continua esta vez hablándole directamente- sé que puede parecerte molesto y quizás tu no lo sientas de ese modo para con el resto de nosotros- una sonrisa honesta, limpia como solo el setter las muestra aflora en sus labios- pero eres parte importante del equipo…y te consideramos como tal

Es demasiado, el rubio puede sentir la sangre acumularse en su cabeza y no por el golpe, su mirada baja viendo su propio reflejo en la duela, escucha algunas risas, suaves y aliviadas y siente el ligero empujón de Tadashi para seguir el camino a la enfermería, recuerda agradecerle después por leer sus pensamientos e intentar sacarlo de la incómoda situación pero aun andando siente que falta algo y no le gusta esa sensación de deuda que se ha quedado en su garganta.

-Gr…gracias…

Y el murmullo queda en el aire, se sabe escuchado y aunque no recibe respuesta los brazos sujetándolo y las palmadas en su espalda a cada paso que da son suficientes, piensa que quizás no es tan malo, es un bastardo y punto, pero es el bastardo de Karasuno.

.

.

.

FIN

¿Ya les he dicho que nunca quedo conforme con los finales?, son dificilísimos! Cielos no sé cómo lo hacen muchas de ustedes, de verdad, con certeza puedo decir que solo estoy orgullosa (conscientemente ahora y que me acuerde XD) de dos finales de mis fics ("Cuando uno se prepara" y "REST") ambos del fandom de Naru pero en fin, júzguenme cruelmente ustedes XD

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí *^* y pues como siempre agradeceré sus valiosos comentarios, byebye!


End file.
